bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower Story Part 2
Plot This is how Gil and Tails got into singing. Characters *Gil/Gilligan Creed *Miles Tails Prower *Molly/Molleena Creed *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *(Host Of Anime Idol) *(Judges) Part 2 June 17 2012: (It's Gil's birthday today. His friend Nonny tells Gil's other friends Goby, Deema, his girlfriend Oona, and Gil's wife Molly but didn't tell them that he doesn't think he could make it to his party if there is one. Gil thinks he doesn't have time for a regular or a surprise party. In fact he got tickets to go to anime city to continue his journey to become the 10th winner of Anime Idol. Meanwhile Tails is at the auditions ready for his tryout.) Host: So you're married and you have a few friends and a few of them are your rivals But you're also good at planes too i'm guessing? Tails: Yes i sometimes yes i like building and repairing planes but more than that i just can't help myself when i see something that needs repairing. Host: Oh so you like repairing stuff. Tails: Yes and when i'm done with my selfbuilt plane i just fly it for a few hours. Host: Ok then will see how you do on you're audition. Tails: Ok (Tails walks in he explains himself to the judges it was then song time) Judges: So what are you gonna sing today? Tails: i'm gonna sing My Wish by Rascal Flatts Judges: Oh yeah let's hear some Rascal Flatts Tails: (singing): I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window, If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, But more than anything, more than anything, My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish. Judges: WHOO HOO You know you're gonna be a star right? (The judges let him through and wanted Tails to show them the photo of him, his friends, and his wife Cosmo and wanted to stick with tails real name Miles Prower. Tails was on his way to anime city to become somebody. Meanwhile back in Bubbletucky Gil's friends were ready for his surprise party.) Nonny: Gil says he doesn't want presents so make sure you don't get him anything. Deema: Ok Nonners but do you know why? Nonny: Nope it's either he never told me or maybe he's got a secret. (When Gil got back with Molly he got confused.) Gil: Uh were at the school. Molly: I know were just here to watch that old movie on tv. I'll go to the back door so you can come through the front door. (As Molly goes through the back door Gil saw it was nighttime.) Gil: Oh no sorry Molly i gotta go bye. (Gil's plane to anime city leaves at 9:20 pm. He rushed home and saw it that it was 8:58 pm.) Gil: Now i really gotta get goin. (He got his bags and made it to the airport at 9:03 pm. Back at the school everyone got confused.) Molly: I left Gil there so we would let him in. Goby: He might have went home. Nonny: I'll get him unless Oona goes with me. Oona: Sure Nonny (Nonny and Oona head to Gil's house. Gil heads to his plane. When Nonny and Oona got to his house they saw a note on his front door.) {Dear friends if you're having a regular or surprise birthday party for me unfortunately i don't think i can make it. i have something very important i have to do in anime city and my plane leaves at 9:20 pm so make sure you have all my cake. Your firend Gil P.S. I don't know if i'm coming back to Bubbletucky early. If i do then i promise i'll tell you the reason why i left.} (Nonny understanded how important Gil wanted to do what he needed to do in anime city but Oona was shocked that he was leaving.) Nonny: I guess Gil's going all the way to anime city in a plane. Oona: I KNOW BUT ON HIS BIRTHDAY? (Oona grabs Nonny rushing to the airport but they were too late. Gil's plane left and now he's on his way to anime city.) Oona: OH NO, Nonny what will the others say if we told them but most of all what will Molly say? Nonny: I don't know but were just gonna have to explain this to her. (They go backto the school and told everyone. Molly was shocked not thinking of what just happened.) Molly: But he can't leave now what about his party and what are we going to do without Gil most of all what if he doesn't come back? (Starts crying) Goby: I don't know but all i really want to know is why is he leaving? Deema: What's so very important that he needs to do now at anime city? Category:Stories